


Mirrors

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Sad Story, but nothing graphic, klainevalentines2016, major character's death, mentions of funeral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>14 songs for 14 Valentines </p><p> </p><p>Day 6:<br/>"Mirrors" by Justin Timberlake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors

Kurt sat down in the only armchair in the room. The curtains were drawn, the door closed, and the only source of light was two small lamps on the wall. The room was filled with the smell of fresh lilacs – Blaine’s favourite flowers. 

He sighed, it was his first Valentine’s Day without Blaine in 70 years. His husband passed away a week ago, just a couple days after his 89th birthday. Rubbing his forehead, Kurt looked at the only other thing in the room – dark, shiny coffin, with Blaine’s body inside. He asked for some time alone with him before the funeral.

“People say, that when you grow old with someone, you slowly start to look like them. That you look more like siblings than partners. We’ve never been physically alike, but…” Kurt took deep breath and started to play with his wedding ring. “But your eyes were like mirrors of my soul. I could see in them all of my feelings – joy, curiosity, anger, worry and so, so much love. I’d look at you and see admiration and I knew I looked just the same.”

Kurt stood up and took those few steps, so he could look at his husband. Blaine in his grey suit, with his wrinkled face and white hair looked so peaceful, like he was asleep. He took one of Blaine’s hand, shivering at the coldness of it, and squeezed it.

“Remember the day we met? I walked through the park and you appeared totally out of nowhere. You took my hand in yours and, offering me a charming smile, promised you never let me go.” Kurt felt a single tear on his cheek and he quickly wiped it away. “ You did, you never let me go. We went through our life holding hands and loving each other. And I’ve known right from the beginning that you were the one for me. One look into your sparkling eyes and I’ve know I met the love of my life, my soulmate.”

The door opened behind him, and Kurt turned around to see his youngest son, Tim, entering the room.

“Dad, it’s time.”

“Okay” he turned again and leaned in to put one last kiss on his husband cold lips. “I’ll see you soon, my love, I’ll see you soon.”

Leaving the room, Kurt’s mind was filled with memory of young Blaine, on a stage in some bar, singing now long forgotten song.

“ _Yesterday is history_  
_Tomorrow's a mystery_  
_I can see you lookin' back at me_  
_Keep your eyes on me_  
_Baby, keep your eyes on me”_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for once again creating a sad story. Just... today's anniversary of my Grandma's death and I'm in certain mood.


End file.
